


Save a horse, ride a cowboy

by Chrissy



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissy/pseuds/Chrissy
Summary: Дикий Запад полон сюрпризов





	Save a horse, ride a cowboy

Страстью Люка Хоббса всегда были большие пистолеты, быстрые лошади, увлекательные погони, опасные перестрелки и все иные прелести Дикого Запада. За исключением ужасной вещи –антисанитарии и тотальной аквафобии. Люди, моющиеся раз в пятилетку, вызывали отвращение, а от запаха немытых тел ком тошноты подкатывал к горлу. А ещё ядовитые змеи, воинственные индейцы, слишком возомнившие о себе бандиты и это еще не весь список раздражающих вещей. Даже ножки дам в изящных туфельках и мелькающие из-под пышных юбок щиколотки не приносили успокоения. Семейная жизнь для охотника за головами была недоступным Эльдорадо, а немытые тела дам в салунах только что из-под другого клиента не возбуждали ни капельки.

И в этот раз все было как всегда: поимка опасного головореза, заставившего проскакать пару штатов, индейцы, оказавшиеся на пути, но этот клан Хоббс знал, поэтому мешок лекарств из города стал пропуском, но, как оказалось не всё. Люк был уверен, что в следующем городе он настигнет Билли Меткого Стрелка, а после получит целую тысячу за него, которую он уже знал куда потратить. Однако его планам не суждено было сбыться. У главного и единственного салуна стоял невозможно прекрасный конь — такой стоил немалую кучу монет, а рядом с ним, примотанный к балке перил, задницей на земле сидел Билли, злобно поглядывая на всех. Хоббс сплюнул и чертыхнулся — его опередили. Нет, он не собирался убивать другого охотника за головами, чтобы присвоить его поимку, но посмотреть на него было страстное желание. Хоббс ожидал увидеть кого угодно — но парень был не похож на красующихся охотников: гладко выбритое лицо, невычурная одежда — проста фланелевая рубаха, потёртые брюки, а вот сапоги были дорогими, из крокодиловой кожи, добротные пистолеты на поясе, но без излишней вычурности, а под шляпой не было пышной шевелюры, а лицо не украшали усы, клоунские, как про себя их называл Люк.

— Чего уставился? — прервал его мысли чуть хрипловатый голос. — Ты, наверное, тот охотник, что гнался за Билли. Он что-то говорил про тебя, отозвался не совсем лестно. Прости, что опередил тебя, но кто успел, тот успел. Давай я угощу тебя выпивкой, чтобы не было так обидно.

Выпивку Хоббс любил, тем более если это была не разбавленная моча осла, которую подсовывали вместо добротного напитка.

— Хоббс, — он протянул руку, — и выпить я всегда не прочь.

— Шоу, собутыльнику всегда рад, — он пожал ладонь, крепко и уверенно.

Этот Шоу оказался отличным собеседником. Они пили и пили, травили байки, ржали на весь салун, даже почти устроили драку. И разошлись приятелями до следующей встречи. Шоу повел преступника к шерифу, а Хоббс отправился на поиски других бандитов.

Они пересекались еще несколько раз на необъятных просторах Америки, выпивали половину бара, хвастались новыми удачами. Пару раз устраивали совместные облавы на целые банды — отличный тандем получился.

Но однажды Шоу не появился в условном месте, чтобы отправиться на поимку банды Синебородых. Так их называли потому, что у всех были синие платки, которыми они закрывали лица во время ограблений. Хоббс почуял неладное и поспешил к предполагаемому логову банды. Коня Шоу он узнал сразу — тот стоял привязанный к ограде около других коней, и в подковы ему не годившихся, и вел себя очень нервно — фыркал, тряс мордой и все норовил сорваться с привязи, но ничего не выходило. Шоу обнаружился примотанным веревкой к дереву, с окровавленным, но явно дышащий, значит живой. Хоббс повел себя, будто бык, которому показали красную тряпку и выпустили из загона. Пришел он в себя спустя некоторое время. Люк слабо помнил, что произошло все смешалось в одну большую мешанину из тел, криков, выстрелов, ударов и крови. Он был весь в ней, но больше на нём было чужой. Рука нещадно болела, похоже пуля застряла в мышце, а также бок — полоснули ножом. Но банде было хуже — ни одни не выжил — все лежали на земле, около костра и чуть дальше, многие сжимали оружие в руках. Все шесть человек были убиты одним охотником за головами. Много он должен был получить за них, но думал он сейчас не об этом. Выхватив нож из рук одного из головорезов, он подошел к дереву, срезал веревки, и Шоу мешком картошки сполз на землю. Хоббс притащил воды и вытер своей рубашкой, стирая кровь с лица, а еще заставив сделать пару глотков. Глаз заплыл, нос был опухшим, ссадина на щеке сочилась сукровицей — будет шрам, но больше никаких видимых повреждений не наблюдалось.

— Я в норме, ничего не успели сделать, только собирались, — смочив губы сказал Шоу, — просто ноги и руки затекли.

— Ты меня напугал, — Хоббс поднял ведро с водой, силясь сделать глоток, но боль в руке и боку вынудила уронить его так, что ведро укатилось, а вся вода разлилась вокруг них.

— Черт, ты ранен! — обеспокоенно пробормотал Шоу.

— Пуля в руке и бок поцарапали — ерунда, — храбрился Хоббс.

— Нет, так дело не пойдёт. Я уже чувствую свои руки и пальцы. Сейчас зашьем бок и вытащим пулю, — Шоу встал и захромал к своей лошади, чтобы достать кое-что из седельной сумки.

— Из тебя бы вышел отличный врач, — улыбнулся Хоббс, делая глоток из бутылки из с чем-то горячительным, готовясь морально к тому, чтобы вытащить пулю.

Бок уже был зашит, оставалось самое неприятное.

— Но мне нравится моя работа, у врача нет такого заработка, да и скучновато живется, — вернул улыбку Шоу, — а сейчас возьми в зубы ремень и крепись, будет немного неприятно. И это было больше, чем неприятно. После они допили остатки из бутылки — в этот раз это была ослиная моча, ну не будут же головорезы пить что-то элитное. Надо было поскорее сдать банду, получить выкуп и напиться чем-нибудь приличным.

Да, празднование удачной поимки целой опасной банды головорезов они устроили с размахом — выпивка лилась рекой, вокруг вились девочки. Одна уже сидела на коленях Шоу, а тот беззастенчиво ее лапал, пьяно улыбаясь. Еще одно подкатила к Хоббсу, но тот ее отшил, допил остатки бурбона прямо из бутылки, пожелал горячей ночи и отправился к себе. Там его ждала огромная бадья с теплой водой — вот чего ему не хватало последние дни. Можно было отмокнуть, смыть грязь, пыль, пот, усталость, а после отлично выспаться, хотя если Шоу будет за стеной усердствовать с дамой, это будет проблематично. Но Хоббс привык спать в любых условиях тем более если пьян или устал.

Люк почти задремал в почти остывшей воде, как дверь буквально врезалась в стену, явно открытая пинком. Он на автомате схватил пистолет, валяющийся рядом, и направил в проем, но это всего-навсего был пьяный в доску Шоу уже с двумя дамами в обнимку. Он оставил их у порога и подошел к бадье:

— Мужик, я тебя уважаю, — и, пошатываясь и почти падая, когда наклонился, запечатлел пьяный поцелуй на губах.

— Иди уже отсюда, девочки вон там, их и целуй, — и Хоббс подтолкнул Шоу по направлению к дамам. Те захихикали и приняли в свои горячие объятия клиента, готового заплатить вдвое.

Утром Хоббс попытался уехать пораньше, пока Шоу отсыпался. Да, это было отчасти трусостью, отчасти нежеланием портить шикарную дружбу. Шоу был безбожно пьян, а Хоббс просто слишком много себе надумал.

Вчера вечером он не мог уснуть — поцелуй жег губы, перед глазами вставали кривоватые ноги в обтягивающих штанах, ладный зад получше чем у любой девушки, сильные руки и широкая улыбка. Хоббс пытался подумать о какой-нибудь девушке, одной из тех, что их сегодня окружали, но тщетно — в мыслях Шоу снова и снова подходил к нем, целовал и улыбался своей невозможной улыбкой.

— Уже уезжаешь? — от неожиданности Хоббс выронил щетку, которой чистил бок лошади.

— Да, прости, не хотел будить тебя после бурной ночки, дела не ждут, бандиты не дремлют, — он, казалось, пытался оправдываться.

— Декард, — сказал Шоу ему в спину.

— Что? — Хоббс даже не повернулся к нему лицом.

— Меня так зовут — Декард, — он неожиданно оказался слишком близко.

— Люк, — он, резко развернувшись, оказался нос к носу с Шоу. И тот его поцеловал. Не так вчера — мимолетно, а жадно, прикусывая губы и крепко ухватив за плечи.

— Езжай, раз сильно торопишься, но, когда мы увидимся в следующий раз, я хочу больше этого, — он облизнулся, посмотрев на губы, — и может чего еще, — взгляд переместился на пах.

Хоббс бездумно кивнул, но перед тем, как вскочить на лошадь, сам схватил Шоу за грудки и поцеловал, бессловесно давая обещание.

Эпилог.

— Кто за неделю поймает Джо Недотепу, тот и будет сверху, — крикнул Шоу, хлопнул по заднице Хоббса, и вскочив на лошадь, умчался в закат.


End file.
